


Sleep

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what it would be like if you slept with me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot because this line had me in stitches and was just begging for a fic.
> 
> Also excuse the length. I wrote this on my phone.

There are many drawbacks to sleeping with Jeremy.

For starters, he hogs the covers. Richard regularly finds himself trying to grab the blankets back but to no avail, Clarkson asleep is dead to the world.

Jeremy also snores, quite loudly in fact. It means that sometimes his snoring wakes Richard up and he's forced to shove the pillow over his ears to try to block out the noise. Richard sometimes tries using earplugs but the snoring is like a hurricane, too loud to fully block out.

Then there's the fact that he takes up most of the space on the bed, leaving Richard to sometimes be sleeping on the edge because Jeremy has kicked out his legs for more room, dislodging him in the process. He has nearly fallen out of bed on these occasions. 

 

But then, there are the nights that make up for all the bad ones. The nights where they'd lie together curled around each other. Jeremy with a arm around Richard's waist or if a night comes where Jeremy is feeling vulnerable, Richard would curl around him, giving him reassurance that he was there and wasn't going to leave him, his face buried in his shoulder. 

So, all in all there are positives and negatives in sleeping with Jeremy, and Richard would take them all because the positives far outweighed the negatives and because at the end of the day, he truly knows the real Jeremy and he wouldn't change that for the world. 


End file.
